


I should be home with you

by orphan_account



Series: summer sad stuff lol [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Breakup AU, photographer! wonu, reposting because I regret deleting im sorry, theres fluff in here somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There's a picture of Mingyu holding Wonwoo from behind, both waving through their new bathroom mirror, ready to taint every inch of the apartment with a mass of memories on and off film.Wonwoo moved out last year.ormingyu looks through old photographs and is sad





	I should be home with you

**Author's Note:**

> sorry!! I know people are seeing this for a third time but I really just want it posted again. idk

  
It's December, and Mingyus drunk.

Objectively, so is everyone else, but when everyone else is only two other people hazardously passed out on the floor, the situation feels more mono.

Jihoon has one arm layed over his eyes and the other under Minghao's shins, who is laying face-up and stock straight, both on top of a thick comforter. There's a row of empty cups shared with a pair of glasses and a cheap centerpiece on the coffee table that was moved against an empty, nearby wall to make room for the two.

It's an uneventful aftermath of an uneventful night.

Mingyu sighs at the affects of the poison and leaves his seat and friends to grab a water bottle before residing in his room, betraying his promise to sleep on the couch.

There's a box of various holiday themed items he's had for years in the center of his bed, sheets compressed from the weight. Jihoon encouraged him to get some Christmas stuff out from it before distracting him with a bottle of vodka and some other toxins he found in the depths of Mingyu's fridge; he'd be deemed the cause of his own and his friends' inevitable headaches and back pain tomorrow.

The cardboard is overflowing and wrinkled from all the ware and times it's been dropped, defining it's age and upkeep, but also it's sentiment.

Mingyu sits next to it and impulsively digs to the photo album he hid at the bottom at the beginning of last summer. He holds it in his hands and stares at the cover for a while, maybe trying to will himself to put it back or throw it out the window, but opens it eventually.

The first picture is of Seungcheol at Chan's 18th birthday party, cake in his hand and Jun's face in his aim. Mingyu remembers being the next victim, which is confirmed by the adjacent photo of him smiling dramatically with a mass of frosting covering the right of his face.

He smiles at the shots before hesitantly turning to view more.

He laughs at the one of Seungkwan laying in a fountain outside of a club in the city, Jisoo and Soonyoung tossing coins at him as if he's a statue promised to grant the most extravagant of wishes. Mingyu had to persuade the manager to keep from reporting them, promising that they were sober, and he laughs even more at the fact that they obviously were not. He also swore to never support Seokmin's spontaneous idea's ever again due to the wracking hangover he'd gotten after, the one he's beginning to receive lacking when compared.

Next is a sole picture of him, his expression enthralled by the chef making his meal in sight, only about a foot away.

Wonwoo took him out to eat after his graduation at a newly opened Japanese restaurant, Wonwoo being his boyfriend since sophomore year.

He stares at himself and tries to picture his hand resting on Wonwoo's knee beside him, the camera covering his face as he documents their experience.

Instead of smiling, Mingyu collapses into himself, holding the album to his chest.

When Mingyu left the college dorms and got an apartment at a complex in town, Wonwoo moved in immediately. He'd graduated a year earlier than Mingyu and was stuck sharing a one bedroom apartment with a guy he didn't know and was at Mingyu's dorm most of the time anyway, so they'd basically already been living together for 8 months. With over a year of being together, the transition was natural.

The picture next to the restaurant date is of Mingyu holding Wonwoo from behind, both waving through their new bathroom mirror, ready to taint every inch of the apartment with a mass of memories on and off film.

Wonwoo moved out last year.

Mingyu got ahold of Wonwoo's camera at one point during a local exhibit that some of Wonwoo's work was chosen to be displayed in. The picture he took is of Wonwoo talking to a critic, his demeanor professional yet authentic as he's being complimented. The woman is pointing to an enlarged photograph on the wall of Mingyu squinting at the camera and smiling lazily, his arm above his head and a blanket covering his naked chest. Mingyu was woken up by Wonwoo sitting on him, his intention to get a shot of his boyfriend sleeping for blackmail, but instead captured Mingyu's sleepy reaction with a professional outcome. The picture gained both of them an abundance of praise.

Wonwoo sold the piece as soon as an offer was made.

Mingyu is crying as he puts down the book. He knew what would happen when he took it out, and he scolds himself while shaking as he yearns to go back in time, which he hasn't wished for in months.

The breakup wasn't mutual, and Mingyu's whole new year was filled with pathetic hopefulness of being stuck in some kind of dream, a haze that would end with the reality of Wonwoo still being in reach. He didn't leave abruptly, Mingyu knew they weren't doing okay, but he didn't think Wonwoo would just give up.

Growing up Mingyu sought out the bond he and Wonwoo created– unnerving and comfortable. They were bestfriends overall anything, which was what crushed Mingyu even more. He lost someone he thought was impossible to lose, and he would be inane to accept that.

Placing the album into the box and then the box onto the floor, Mingyu stopped crying. His brain decided to leave him feeling fuzzy and numb.

He clicks off the lamp on his side table and lays on his back, eyes closed.

Mingyu reminds himself that moving on will never be completely, but it will have to be better than this. Though for tonight, Mingyu wishes for the past again; wishing he had a chance to tell Wonwoo Merry Christmas; to playfully kiss him under the mistletoe hung all over Junhui's apartment; to exchange quaint gifts below a $10 budget on holidays; to just experience another event with this person he cherished so strongly.

He drifts off, falling asleep while thinking about how easier things would be if Wonwoo was still here. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it, leave kudos and talk to me in the comments if you want, 
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
